gfaqs_pokemon_sun_board_ultra_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfeign
Wolfeign is a Dark/Ground-type Pokémon created by Missingno. Master. It does not evolve into or from any known Pokémon. Biology Wolfeign is a quadupedal wolflike Pokémon with predominantly blue fur, though also possessing black and yellow fur in places that help it to resemble Mareep. Its tail fur is thick and fluffy, to the point where it uses said tail fur to hold an orange orb left over from a Mareep it's eaten. It covers most of its torso in a fluffy coat of Mareep wool. Wolfeign with Disguise can use this coat to shield themselves from an attack, but once attacked, the coat falls apart. The static electricity built up in said coat assists Wolfeign in using Electric attacks. Wolfeign usually carry a Mareep bone in their mouths, which allows them to use moves such as Bone Club and Bonemerang. Thought to have originally been a pure Dark-type, it is theorized that Wolfeign eventually acquired a Ground typing as its body's way of building up an immunity to the static buildup of the wool coat it dons. Wolfeign is in the Field Egg group. Notably, this means it is able to breed with Mareep, and indeed, some Wolfeign are not opposed to the idea. Behavior Wolfeign uses its natural resemblance to Mareep to its advantage by using Mareep wool and tail orbs to further the resemblance, allowing it to infiltrate flocks of Mareep virtually undetected. During the day, it acts like one of them in order to gain their trust. However, when the sun goes down, Wolfeign turns on the flock it infiltrated, chowing down on as many unsuspecting Mareep as it possibly can. It does not eat the wool or the tail orbs, instead bringing it back to its real nest for others of its kind to make use of. Wolfeign nests generally contain disturbingly large stockpiles of Mareep wool, bones, and tail orbs, allowing for any member of a Wolfeign pack to replenish their disguise or arm themselves as may be necessary. Base stats HP: 75 Attack: 125 Defense: 80 Sp. Atk: 70 Sp. Def: 80 Speed: 120 Level-up moves Lv. 1: Growl Lv. 1: Nuzzle Lv. 1: Bite Lv. 5: Thunder Shock Lv. 8: Bone Rush Lv. 11: Cotton Spore Lv. 15: Bulldoze Lv. 19: Bone Club Lv. 23: Night Slash Lv. 26: Spark Lv. 30: Cotton Guard Lv. 33: Hone Claws Lv. 38: Crunch Lv. 42: Bonemerang Lv. 46: Wild Charge Lv. 50: Power Trip Lv. 54: Earthquake Egg moves Stomping Tantrum Shadow Bone Power Gem Nasty Plot Electro Ball Agility Howl Thunder Wave Thunder Fang Ice Fang Fire Fang Poison Fang Close Combat Pokédex information Classification: Imposter Pokémon Dex entry 1: When eating Mareep, it leaves the wool uneaten. It stockpiles the wool in its den and uses it to rebuild its disguise. Dex entry 2: Its thick tail fur is able to hold the orb it carries. If it cannot find the orb, it hunts down a Mareep to replace it. Dex entry 3: During the day, it seeks out a flock of Mareep and infiltrates it, pretending to be one of them. When the sun goes down, however, it's dinner time. Dex entry 4: It is said to have become a Ground-type to withstand the static buildup from its fluffy disguise. It lets it feed on Mareep without needing to worry about retaliatory Thunder Shocks. Location Wolfeign only appears in Mareep hordes or on rare occasions when Mareep calls for help. Its behavior towards Mareep depends on the time of day- if the battle takes place during the day, Wolfeign will fight the player's Pokémon alongside Mareep, but if the battle takes place at night, Wolfeign will prioritize attacking Mareep over all else, only turning its attention to the player's Pokémon after Mareep faints. Trivia *The artwork for Wolfeign was created by GameFAQs member stormgale. Missingno. Master believes this to be the best artwork anyone has ever created for any of his fakemon creations, insisting it looks like Ken Sugimori himself drew it. *At one point, Missingno. Master considered the idea of a Wolfeign pre-evolution with a pure Dark typing, but decided against it due to a lack of good ideas. *Wolfeign is the only Pokémon that learns Nuzzle that is not a Pikaclone or Pikachu itself. *Wolfeign has a form in which the wool and tail orb both fall away. This form is only visible on Wolfeign that have Disguise, and even then, only once Disguise is activated. Origin Wolfeign is based on a wolf, as well as the saying "A wolf in sheep's clothing". Name origin Wolfeign is a combination of wolf and feign. Category:Fakemons Category:Pokemon